


I’m not wearing that

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: After a case went bad, Nines and Gavin have to change clothes. They drive to Nines' place - of course only for convenience's sake.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	I’m not wearing that

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

‘Where are you going?’  
‘The precinct. Obviously.’ Nines halted the car at the next red light. ‘We have a report to write.’  
‘Okay, stop that and drive to your place.’  
‘Detective this would just be an unnecessary waste of time.’  
‘Nines, look at you! You are covered in blood. You look like a rogue murder machine! You are driving home right now and change into something that doesn’t scream of someone blowing their head off next to you!’  
‘That would mean a delay of-‘  
‘I don’t care. I’m not explaining what happened to _everyone._ ’  
‘Fine.’

It was when the android changed lanes followed by angry honking that Gavin realised, he had no idea where RK900 lived. He arrived at the precinct, he worked, he left. Gavin knew the streets of Detroit by heart and tried to find out where they were headed.  
‘Oh god, you’re not living with the Andersons, are you?’, he groaned hoping not to have that talk any time soon.  
‘What? No!’ Thankfully Nines sounded as uncomfortable as Gavin had been at the idea. ‘I already have a quite intimate picture of my brother’s relationship with Hank as it is, I don’t need any more intel.’  
‘Really? I didn’t know. Are they-‘  
‘Please, Detective. Lieutenant Anderson is our superior officer and Connor is my brother. I don’t think either of us want to go in that territory.’  
Gavin huffed after a moment of silence. ‘Guess I really don’t. God, I knew they were partners but thinking they are _partners…_ ’  
‘Detective, please.’  
‘Okay, okay, I’ll shut up.’  
‘We are there.’

They drove into a private underground garage of an apartment building, parked the car and Nines stood up, waiting for Gavin patiently.  
‘What, you expect me to come with you?’  
‘I mean, you can wait here, Detective, but it would be boring and you too have some blood on you.’  
‘Guess I’ll have to see your Borg-alcove then.’

They walked over to the staircase and over to a lift. The building wasn’t too fancy. Nothing like the rich hotels in the movies, but it got that special flair. It looked… nice, really. They waited in silence for the lift to stop at the right floor and Gavin began to feel more and more awkward. Nines home had to be something out of a sci-fi movie. Some weird dark rooms full of mechanical pieces, spares lying around, a charging station and maybe some work from the precinct. How else should an android live, especially such a buttoned up, stoic one?

But as they made their way down the hallway and Nines opened the door, Gavin was shocked how wrong he had been: The room was well lit by broad windows, potted plants stood all over the place and the android had opted for some peak modern design furniture. It was orderly, but not enough to hide that someone was living here. The charging station almost blended in naturally in a corner next to a powerful sound system and… a large cat tree? Now that he looked around, the walls were decorated with shelves but nothing on them. It was an enormous path for cats to climb and explore. But Gavin started believing it only as the suspect arrived – or better the suspects: two cats came running towards Nines, who got down to a crouch and petted them lovingly. Really, the LED was the only thing reminding Gavin that this wasn’t a human now. This Nines was so much less… on guard. It was an entirely new character trait Gavin was allowed to see. The android looked up to him and smiled, an honest, amused grin. ‘What? Not what you expected?’  
‘Hmm? No, not at all, but it’s nice! Phck man, if you told me you had cats, I would have come over right away!’  
‘Well, I’ll let you three alone while I change.’  
Gavin immediately got down to make first contact with the cats and hell, they were so much more well behaved. His own would come to him if she wanted to be cuddled, any active attempt to get some affection would end in scratches and screams. In the end he sat down and they immediately started climbing in his lap.

When Nines came back, fully dressed again in identical clothing to what he wore before minus the blood, Gavin wasn’t able to move, two curled up kittens on his legs. Two low beeps from the android and they were up again, already running to the kitchen. Apparently, that was the cue for food. Nines offered his hand and helped Gavin up again.  
‘Thanks for the rescue, man. Your cats are awesome!’  
‘Easily fascinated as always’, the android laughed and threw him a black shirt. ‘Here. Your pants are still okay, but you have to change the hoodie.’ He departed to give the cats their promised meal and Gavin inspected the clothing in his hands. A black turtleneck. One identical black turtleneck to the one Nines wore.

‘I’m not wearing that, toaster!’, he called out into the apartment.  
‘Great. Go naked then. You were the one to say we need to change into something without blood on it. I don’t have anything else as I enjoy wearing this exact outfit.’  
‘Phcking fine, shit. Can’t wait for the comments…’  
With a heavy sigh he got out of the hoodie and let it drop to the floor. Then he turned the turtleneck over a few times figuring out how to wear it. Another amusing laugh made him look at the culprit. Maybe Nines knew he was caught staring, because he quickly turned stammering something like: ‘I’ll let you have your privacy.’  
‘Phcking androids’, Gavin mumbled, pulling the shirt over his head. It was an unusual feeling having fabric this tight around your neck, but not entirely uncomfortable. It was too long at the arms, so Gavin simply folded up the sleeves a few times. As if on cue, Nines exited the kitchen, stumbling a bit as he took in his partner in his clothes. ‘Leave the hoodie here, I’ll wash it later. Let’s get back to work, shall we?’

They got back to the car and drove to the precinct. When at first it had been uncomfortable, Gavin was content with his decision. Now he had a reason to come back over to Nines’ apartment and fetch his hoodie.  
The android on the other hand hid his blush as his very own and unprompted mission was marked as successful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
